Disney Heroes Episode: Halloween on 34th Street
Disney Heroes Episode: Halloween on 34th Street Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Our Heroes celebrate Halloween by having a party but when Venom uses the Pumpkin mutants, Kim and Nani must work together to help Ann Possible save the Halloween event. The Episode Act 1 At Disney Heroes HQ, our Heroes set up the Halloween items for tonight's party but when Kim tried to make the Cupcakes, Nani accidently placed the explosive powder in it causing the oven to burn. So Splinter tells those 2 that in order to succeed, they must work together without fail and help each other. But in the Lab at the Space Palace, Venom creates a team of mutant Pumpkins and plans to crash the Halloween Party tonight without anyone to help, Broly tells him to find Ann Possible so he can tell her the shocking truth about her Memory...and with that, Venom and his team of Mutant Pumpkins enter the portal for New York City. Back in HQ, the party started with the Halloween Costume contest and Lilo wins 1 Ton of Candy with her Vampire costume but she donated it to the Children's Hospital. Kim in her spy suit asks Nani who is wearing her Aloha swimsuit, she told Kim that helping others on Halloween is the best thing and nothing bad can go wrong. When Joss accidently spill the powder on the Cupcakes and when the band played 'The Monster Mash', some cupcakes explode making Nani blame Monique and Joss for ruining the Dinner. The Police Chief announced that a team of Pumpkin Mutants is about to steal candy from kids at 34th Street. Ann will go with Kim & Nani to stop Venom without causing more problems. Act 2 On 34th Street, Venom and 10 Pumpkin Mutants steal candy from every kid but then Kim & Ann show up and took out the team but Venom unleashes the 30ft Pumpkin creature and it attacks by getting Kim injured as Nani takes her to a safe spot, Ann calls for the Hybrid Cars. At the safe spot, Nani fix Kim's cut as she tells her that Halloween is nearly ruined & she shouldn't got into trouble for burning the Cupcakes, then the Pumpkin Creature attacks Central Park and it's heading for the Halloween Dance. Our Heroes arrived and while Spider-man fought against Venom, they use the Hybrid Megazord to combat but the attacks have no effect then Nani has an idea. The kids and our Heroes fed Candy to the Pumpkin creature then as his stomach reached full limit, they use the Power sword to destroy it returning candy to the kids and Venom escapes by teliport. Nani tells Ann that she's the one who burned the cupcakes without checking and to cheer the girls up, she brings in a new fresh batch and Kim thanks her for working as a team on Halloween. QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) (It begins at Disney Heroes HQ where our Heroes are setting up the Halloween Dinner for tonight) Ann Possible: (She hangs a Skeleton on the hanger) 'Halloween is my favorite time of the Year' Kim Possible: 'And we're getting our Costumes prep for tonight's Dinner' Nani: 'I'm making my Tasty Cupcakes, sugar-free' Joss Possible: 'And we're also doing the Halloween Costume Contest before the main event' Police Chief: 'All right, people. Listen up...the Halloween Dinner Party starts tonight so I want you to be on your best skills. Ann Possible, I'm gonna need your talent. Nani, your Cupcakes. Kim, your amazing looks. As for Monique & Joss...they can pass Candy to kids' Police Chief: (He looks out the window and sees the Pumpkin creature explode to pieces) 'Oh-no, it's the end of the world. Aah!!' (Then he runs for cover) Splinter: 'Until you succeed on having a good Halloween, you 2 must work together like the Earth and Moon' Richard Parker: 'The winner for the best Halloween costume is...Lilo Pelekai with her Vampire suit' Lilo: 'Thanks for rewarding me the 1 Ton of Candy, but i'm going to donate it to the Children's Hospital' Kim Possible: (Gasp) 'oh-no, the cupcakes! (She walks in the Kitchen and sees Nani trying to put out a fire) Nani!' Nani: (She puts out the fire with a bucket of water) 'The fire is put out, but your mother is gonna be upset when she finds out' Monique: 'I'm gonna have to tell someone that we ruined the Cupcakes, we're gonna have to take our punishment like women' Kim Possible: 'Just don't tell my Mom yet, we must wait until the party is over' Lilo: 'Uh-oh, if our friends play 'the Monster Mash', the firework powder will explode' Goku: 'Any requests before we start the Halloween Party?' Police Chief: 'Play 'the Monster Mash'.' (They play 'the Monster Mash' as the Moms and Daughters begin dancing) Joss Possible: 'Wait! It's a trap!' Monique: 'Get away, run for your lives! The Cupcakes are loaded!' (The Moms and Daughters clear the dance floor) Joss Possible: 'Get everyone out, it's gonna blow! Go!!' (Then the firework explodes inside the cupcakes and candy pieces) Goku: 'Oops' (After the Cupcake explosion, Nani became upset) Nani: 'You did This!' (She charges toward Monique and Joss) Kim Possible: 'Nani, take it easy' Ann Possible: 'Joss, how could you?' Nani: 'You both ruined the Halloween party and nearly my Dinner!' Joss Possible: 'I'm sorry, Nani. All my inventions are disasters waiting to happen!' (Crying) Nani: 'Oh, shut up! Until you learn that lesson, I'm never going to help you out!' (Then she storms out) (Police Chief): 'We got a situation, a team of Pumpkin Mutants are heading towards the kids that are trick-or-treating in Queens' Ann Possible: 'We'll be there... (She and Kim puts on her Battle Gear) And when I get back, we'll be discussing your punishment for ruining the Halloween Party' Ann Possible: 'I don't know what you're up to, Venom. But Halloween is for kids and adults, and this special adult is me who is the leader of HQ' Venom: 'Now then, Pumpkins. TKO those 2!' Nani: 'It's my fault, I didn't meant snap at your Cousin and your friend on Halloween. I was angry and upset...plus I should never let them take the blame about ruining the Cupcakes' Kim Possible: 'Maybe I'll make it up. If you apologize to Joss and Monique, then my Mom can apologize to ya' Nani: 'I think that's a great idea' Ann Possible: 'The large Pumpkin is heading towards the 'Halloween Dance', we need the Hybrid Megazord' (Spider-Man): 'I'm sending it right away' (The 5 Hybrid Cars show up as Ann, Kim, Goku, Kida & Cat enter, then the Megazord is formed) (After the Cupcakes exploded, the Police Chief calls for Nani) Police Chief: 'Nani...would you come over here for a second?' Nani: 'oh-no' Monique: (She tells the Audience something) 'Any other requests?' Nani: 'Listen, Joss...I'm sorry that I yelled at you & Monique about the exploding powder on the Cupcakes and almost ruining the Halloween Party' Ann Possible: 'Since you Apologized, I'm going to let you off the hook. But from now on, this Team stays together with no more messing-up' Monique: 'I can live with that' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Holidays